


make it through the storm

by monanotlisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Friendship/Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Lydia had merely been looking for a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it through the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).



Like the night, it's pliant, warming up under her touch. Silk, of course. Lydia Martin didn't do lesser fabrics.  
  
Allison lets go, slowly turns 360° past skirts and blouses, sandals and shoes. "Do you miss it all?" _Miss cocktail dresses, fancy parties, worrying only about color-coordinating your Louboutins?_  
  
On her bed, Lydia looks up. She purses her lips. Today's lipstick is dark pink, glossy. "Only every second of every minute of every hour, etcetera pp. But missing is not needing."  
  
Allison wonders – has been wondering a while. "What _do_ you need?"  
  
Lydia's eyes don't leave hers. “Come out of there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Little black dress."


End file.
